


Lust King

by AciidHeart



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Dan Avidan, Bottom Danny, Dan Avidan Is A Brat, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Wanna touch you, wanna feel youWanna love you through and throughYes I do





	Lust King

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this song: [X](https://youtu.be/uZZBFrY7NOg)

“Are you gonna fuck me or not, Hanson?” Dan's splayed out spread eagle on his bed, an irritated scowl twisting his otherwise soft features. Arin growls and wastes no time in hooking his arms under Dan's knees and dragging him across the bed, raising his legs so they're pressed against his chest. 

“If you keep fucking mouthing off like that, I won't,” Arin grits out. “You better fucking behave.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Dan retorts. His face is flushed a deep red, and his chest is rising and falling in deep, panting breaths. “Just hurry up and fuck me already.” 

Arin releases one of Dan’s legs to take his cock in hand and line it up with Dan's entrance. He teases the rim for a moment, just long enough for Dan to squirm in his grip. 

“Stop fucking teasing already! What the fuck are you waiting for?!” Dan snaps. Arin doesn't reply, instead taking to pushing into Dan in one smooth, steady thrust, grabbing at Dan's knees again and nearly bending him in half. Dan sucks in a sharp breath and tips his head back with a long, drawn out groan. 

“We're going at my pace. Either you shut the fuck up and take it, or you don't get to cum.” Arin doesn't wait for Dan to reply before he almost completely withdraws and snaps his hips forward in a rough thrust. 

“God, you're such a cunt, Arin,” Dan groans, and Arin leans forward so he’s looming over Dan, his hair falling in damp, sweaty curtains over his face. 

“You have no right to talk. Don't act like you didn't beg me to fuck you like some kind of cheap whore,” Arin growls. “This is what you wanted, wasn't it? For me to fuck you rough and hard? To use you like a fuck toy?”

“I want a lot of things. Does- doesn't mean you can give them to me.” Dan cuts himself off with a strangled moan, eyes rolling back and fluttering shut as Arin starts to properly fuck him- deep and hard thrusts that knock the headboard of the bed against the wall, that have Dan grasping at the sheets above his head to try and ground himself with gritted teeth.

“You're too fucking cocky for your own good,” Arin grunts. “It's time someone put you in your place.” 

Dan bites his lip in an attempt to stifle the noises that threaten to spill from deep in his chest, but Arin's having none of it. He uses his grip on Dan’s legs to slightly raise his hips into the air, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts and digging his nails into the meat of Dan’s thighs. 

“_FUCK_, fucking shit!” Dan lowers his arms and instead twists his fingers into his own hair with white knuckles, cock bouncing with the force of Arin's thrusts.

“That's it. You like that, don't you, you fucking slut? Having my cock pounding into this tight little ass of yours actually got you to shut up for once.” Dan squeezes his eyes shut momentarily as he attempts to force down a near scream under the onslaught of Arin's thrusts, hands jerking and pulling at his own hair. A shudder runs through his body before he manages to settle, exhaling hard through his nose and opening his eyes again.

“H-harder.” Dan stares up at Arin with hazy eyes, swollen lips slowly parting into a grin dripping with poison and sin. “Come on, Ar, fucking... give it to me. Thought you wanted- wanted to fuck me rough?” 

“You little shit,” Arin growls. He slows down and releases his grip on Dan’s thighs to grab his wrists. He yanks them from Dan's hair, pinning them to the mattress above his head. He leans forward until their noses are almost touching as Dan's legs scramble to wrap around Arin's waist. “You just can't shut the fuck up with your back talk for two goddamn seconds, can you?” 

“I prefer to call it spicing up a conversa- _ FUCK!” _

"Okay, that's it." Arin abruptly stops and pulls out, but before Dan can open his mouth to complain, he's forcefully flipped over and roughly jerked onto his hands and knees. "I'm getting tired of your shit." 

Arin gathers Dan's hair into one hand in a messy bunch and pulls it back, forcing Dan to look up toward the ceiling. As he takes his cock in hand and prepares to push back in, Dan rocks forward and away from it, the fucking tease. 

"Sounds like someone's getting mad," he taunts. The next sound out of his mouth is a startled gasp as Arin brings down a hand _ hard _ against an asscheek, leaving a blotchy red mark against the pale skin. Arin doesn’t deign to reply, instead taking to pulling on Dan’s hair and yanking him by the hips back into place. He slides back into Dan and doesn’t waste any time before he starts fucking him again, fully focused on bringing himself to orgasm. 

Dan’s eyes squeeze shut with a gasping moan as he’s forcefully rocked back and bounces on Arin’s dick, his stomach tightening as he approaches his own climax. He reaches down and grabs for his own dick, but his hand shoots back to brace himself as Arin’s spanks him again on the same side, crying out at the sting of it. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Arin grunts. It isn’t long before he starts to fuck Dan harder, releasing his grip on Dan’s hair to grasp at the light curve of his hips. “You’re gonna come on my cock without touching yourself.” 

“I can’t fucking come on command, asshole,” Dan gasps out. “You’re gonna have to work a little harder than that.”

“Ugh, fine.” Arin rolls his eyes. “Make yourself come, then.” 

Dan only snorts in response, reaching down to finally grasp at his aching cock, shuddering with a whine as he strokes himself hard and fast in time with Arin’s thrusts. It isn’t before long before he cries out and comes messy and hard over his fist, gasping to try and catch his breath as Arin begins to fuck him harder, his hips stuttering as he bottoms out and comes inside of Dan with a low groan. As soon as Arin eases himself out Dan all but collapses back onto the mattress.

“Thanks for that, Ar,” he mumbles against the comforter. Arin rolls his eyes and strokes down Dan’s spine for a moment before leaning over to grab the hand towel they’d tossed onto the nightstand. 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem. Glad I could indulge you, you brat,” he says fondly. Dan only lets out a tired giggle in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for like 21435363455 years so I decided to finally spit it out and get it done hdshfdgfsd
> 
> Come say hi on ghouliish--heart (I'm changing it back to aciid--heart after October 31st!) or aciid-heart-in-the-dark!


End file.
